


Spraypaint

by Inori (Inkcache)



Series: Dear Connor [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Good Parent Hank Anderson, I HC that Connor and North are genuinely good friends, Moral of the story: don't lie kids!, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), The kids go trash some stores, dw they're wearing disposable clothes, there's no salvaging after where they've been in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24837559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkcache/pseuds/Inori
Summary: North suggests Connor to 'de-stress' and paint the walls red at night.
Relationships: Connor & North (Detroit: Become Human), Hank Anderson & Connor
Series: Dear Connor [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795723
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Spraypaint

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know it has been only a FEW hours since I posted the last fic, but I'm on a roll today, and that was yesterday for me. I'm completing my wips now. Again a no-plot story where North and Connor just have fun spray painting, and Connor receives a new lesson.

“This won’t hurt anyone.”

“North, I am aware that this won’t hurt anyone, but this action still carries an unprecedented amount of risk, not to mention that doing this is entirely a cri-”

North threw a bag of spray-cans over Connor and smirked devilishly. Under the lofty shade of the night, she looked even more evil. Her orange-red hair was neatly fixed in a bun behind her beanie, a mask covering her face. She was dressed in black, similar to Connor. The two quickly made their way out of the sewers and ran past a back alley.

Their environmental sensors detected 45% humidity in the air, the aftermath of a light shower puddled along the sidewalks. It was a fine, ugly night in June. Global warming was still on the rise, and had they been human, their getup would easily become a hassle in all this heat. 

“Shut it. This is a minor crime,” North grabbed the bag over her shoulders as the two marched towards an empty CyberLife store parking lot. The place had already seen much ruin since the fall of CyberLife’s previous management. North briefly took a moment to admire her handiwork, grazing her fingers across the graffiti that covered the wall.

“I honestly don’t get paid enough for clearing the fine if we get caught.”

“I’m pretty sure you’re the one who’d fine me instead Mr. Cop,” North roared a laugh, much to Connor’s nervousness. He constantly fidgeted against his bag’s straps. “This is my special place to de-stress and pursue my side hobby. I learned it from Markus.”

“Does Markus know about this.” Connor’s eyes piqued with interest. North hummed as she looked away for a minute.

“I don’t suppose he does? I’d love to see the look on his face.” She began scooping out and organizing her spray cans. Connor took note of the peculiar choice of colors.

“The officer that comes around this area has red-green colorblindness,” He dismayed, and pointed a finger at the bottles. North smirked. Perks of being an android, you remember even the minor things about your enemies. 

_Ding!_

Connor received an image file detailing the route of their mischievous activity. The path went from the CyberLife store, to the nearby android selling stores. They had the nerve to still run, much less sell still androids, so North thought that vandalizing their property would be nothing short of sweet revenge and fun as a byproduct.

“We’re going to cover _all_ these stores.”

“And you’re going to use my database from the DPD to avoid the police.”

“Exactly!”

North held up a bottle and started painting on the bottle, covering it randomly generated slurs. Subconsciously, Connor’s social integration software began mimicking her actions, mirroring the same way she changed her font style to match humans.

“So guess what? I saw this video on youtube about a guy painting a mountain scenery with some greenery,” She said as softly pressed on the nozzle to create strokes. “And he says ‘ _There’s nothing wrong with having a tree as a friend_ ’.” Connor hummed, racking his processors as he looked up the line from the famous painter, Bob Ross. 

“I really wanted to paint this. Shame that it’s in red and green, but I guess that makes the challenge part more fun.” The two continued. A police siren could be heard in the background growing louder and closer. “Shit!”

Connor grabbed her by the wrist and ducked behind a dumpster in a nearby alleyway. The car passed quickly, not delving at all onto what was drawn on the walls. North clasped her hands in a fist and slightly bruised it into the RK800’s navel. Her bottle had been tossed away. Thankfully it was empty, or else the graffiti masterpiece would’ve been ruined beyond saving.

They managed to quickly get back into their pace, setting after spray cans and tumbleweeds. Somewhere through, North had the neat idea to go dumpster diving in a search for better ‘art and craft supplies’. Connor worried that their late night rendezvous resulted in him smelling like old diapers and an assorted organic trash heap, but the deviant leader only threw the towel at reassuring, and boisterously laughed. 

“What’s Markus’ opinion on graffiti?” Connor asked as North threw him like a javelin on a bunch of trash bags. The bag exploded, unable to bear the weight and force of the android. 

“He thinks it’s an unorthodox method of art that requires more skill and control over your strength than hand-eye coordination,” North began pillaging through the trash. “Generally he hates it because there’s no brush size control.”

“And I thought he doesn’t like it because it’s illegal”

“Connor,” the girl deadpanned. “We graffitied most of Capitol Park during the Revolution.”

“Correction: holographic graffiti. That’s easily removable, modified, and sprayable,” the RK800 motioned his hands aimlessly. His butt was stuck in the dumpster, and North was too busy digging. “Uhh.. little help here?”

She laughed. He pouted, and he threw a half-filled can of soda on her. North’s persona instantly shifted from jolly to intimidating, and quickly reached out for a spare bag of orange peels and chip crumbs, throwing it all over the male android. The duo rolled over in laughter, and continued their trash-match until they actually remembered why they were here for.

“Hey, I’ve been meaning to ask, but did you get your ‘undercover disguise’ outfit for Jericho from here?” North pointed below between chuckles, much to Connor’s frown. 

“No, I _stole_ them."

“Huh? But weren’t you a ‘machine’ back then? That's awfully ironic for you to steal.”

“It was pretty easy too. I was 'registering' some evidence, when this asshole colleague came down and tried to start a fight. He probably underestimated me because I was unarmed, so it was pretty easy to knock him out. Then I stole his keys and pulled his address out of the DPD database,” Connor proudly rambled while North _finally_ decided to show him some mercy and freed him from his smelly predicament.

“I bet 3 thirium packets that I will find those clothes in one of these trash cans. 

“I bet 7 that you won’t.”

“Oh, why so confident?”

“I just know. My scans don’t account for this, but my detective programs sure do!” North threw a diaper on his face, spectacularly missing because the damn RK800 had good reflexes. 

On one occasion, they ran into a nearby group of delinquents, who were out taking a smoke break while bashing some poor android using glass bottles. The VG100’s voice modulator had been destroyed, his screams had turned into a mix of static, and deep, unmodulated tone of what it originally was. The legs were ripped from their joints. Some vasculature had been cut off, leaking thirium everywhere on the cold asphalt.

The sight was awful. Instinctively, North dropped her spray cans, and bared her teeth, ready to head to battle. Had it not been for the RK800, there was no telling what could’ve happened next. Connor ran a call for backup cybernetically, reporting the incident with footage, and rushed instead. 

Unlike North, he had been specifically designed for such work, albeit for a different species. The men dropped one by one within seconds. Connor was careful to record their faces into his database for later, while also managing to knock them out without hitting any vitals. 

North ran over to help the VG100. The poor droid was sobbing, tightly clasping onto the helm of her clothing. She kept on encircling her hand across his back, and gently muttered reassurances over reassurances. 

The nearby patrol car arrived a little later. North had draped the spray can bag over her shoulders, as did Connor. The VG100 had been safely sent over to New Jericho for repairs, while North and Connor headed over to the precinct to give a statement. 

  
  
  


“What were you two doing when you saw the incident?” Hank wrote down their statement. Connor shifted in his seat uncomfortably, fidgeting his fingers by tapping on his knees. On the other hand, North looked confident cybernetically yelling at the other android to fix his body language.

“You know, I can write the statement myself too.”

“I know, but _I_ want to know what happened,” Hank’s eyes were focused on the bag hidden behind Connor’s desk. “You told me that you were staying with Markus to discuss laws, but here I find you with North instead. What’s the story son?”

_ <Come up with something quick using that sophisticated program of yours.> _

“Our discussion didn’t take too long, so I left with North to hang out in the city.”

_< I'm so disappointed that that was the best you can do.>_

“Late at night? Did you head out because I wasn’t watching?” Connor’s hands dived deeper into his lap. Nodding along to the statement.

“What did you two do?”

“Nothing much, just looked around stores, looked at places here and there…” Connor’s voice trailed.

“...and went dumpster diving!” North quickly caught on, catching the way Hank’s nose sniffed the unpleasant, off-putting smell around them.

“Yeah! If we hadn’t gone dumpster diving, we wouldn’t have caught the VG100 getting assaulted,” Connor added.

“Why dumpster diving?” 

“I wanted to prove to Connor that his first deviant outfit came from a dumpster,” North displayed an image on his hand of the RK800 back at Jericho. “I was joking about how big of a disgrace his outfit was to androids, considering that he’s probably the only android with such awful taste.”

In the image, Connor stood under the dimly lit hallway, as Josh and Simon ran in the background as a blur. Markus was yelling something beside. But there stood the RK800 in his fugly beauty. 

Donning that green leather jacket with his signature navy beanie. His pants drooped below his knees, lifted around the edges by those sharply contrasting brown boots. No matter how cleaned he looked, he still looked awful. And that awkward stance made it even more apparent. 

"That outfit sure does look as if it came from the dumpster," Hank chuckled. "Send me the image."

"As you say." The lieutenant's phone chimed in an instant. North smiled, and Connor looked blue with embarrassment, though he was glad that Hank still hadn't taken notice of the-

"Well, what's in the bag?"

Oh shit. 

North worriedly glanced at her partner.

_ <Hank once told me that he doesn't bother with people who don't bring any harm to others.> _

_ <You bet, or else you're paying for my fines> _

_ <I don't get paid enough for this!> _

_ <Paid _ **_enough_ ** _?? I don't get paid at all! > _

"We were spray painting a bunch of CyberLife stores," Connor admitted, he set his sights low. Not even held any arguments in her defense.

Suddenly his proximity sensors went off. Connor shut his eyes to shoo away any unprecedented pain from the impact. Hank's hand edged closer to his back and…

…. There was a soft pat on his shoulder. 

Connor looked up from where he was sitting to the smiling Hank. 

"I'm glad that you got the courage to tell me what you were really up to," Hank rubbed his hand for a bit, before firmly shaking the android back and forth in a loving way. Connor was shocked, expecting at least a scowl from his father-figure, or an upset Hank maybe. "Is the dumpster diving story true though?"

"Oh yes, absolutely!"

"NO!"


End file.
